


Dorks in Love

by mysticmajestic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmajestic/pseuds/mysticmajestic
Summary: Lance just wants to read his book but Shiro wants attention.





	Dorks in Love

Curled up on the bed with a book and a steaming mug of tea, Lance is prepared to enjoy the next few hours of peace and quiet. The Mistborn trilogy by Brandon Sanderson had been recommended to him by Pidge, who had all but thrown her copies at him, and he was rather enjoying it so far. And—

“LANCE!” Shiro shouts, causing Lance to jump and fling the book across the bed. Surprise renders him stiff and unmoving, his heart frantically beating against his rib cage. What the absolute fuck was that? “LANCE, QUICK!”

Scrambling off the bed, Lance runs out of the bedroom. As far as he’s aware, Shiro should be in the kitchen preparing a roast dinner. Has something caught fire? Has Shiro hurt himself? It’s not like he hasn’t sliced his finger on a knife a couple of times or dropped food everywhere. He’s a klutz in the kitchen despite being graceful everywhere else.

“LANCE!”

“I’m coming!” Lance shouts, rounding the corner into the kitchen. “What’s the matter? Are you okay? Tell me what’s wrong!”

But the kitchen is pristine. Shiro stands beside the table, whole and perfectly okay, grinning at Lance like a loon.

“What the fuck, Shiro?” Lance fumes. “You can’t just scream like that! I thought you’d injured yourself or something.”

“But babe,” Shiro steps forward and draws Lance into his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I missed you.”

“I was only out of your sight for _five minutes_.”

“Five minutes too _loooooong_.”

A reluctant smile curls Lance’s lips as Shiro sways his hips seductively, firm yet gentle hands on Lance’s hips coaxing him to do the same.

“Didn’t you miss me too?” Shiro pouts theatrically, pecking Lance on the lips. “I’m offended, babe.”

Lance snorts, his resolve crumbling to dust. He wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck. “You’re such a dork, ‘Kashi.”

Touching their foreheads together, Shiro whispers against Lance’s lips, “Only for you.”


End file.
